What The Hell Is Going On!
by LilHobbitBookWorm
Summary: What happens when the writer is a character, her super power...Creation. Bad at Summary! Use of Iyamoru, an OC from Sealed in Flame. You don't have to read that first but it'd be nice. Entirely AU
1. Chapter 1

She walked into the room, her feet dragging behind her as she gazed wearily over at the lofted bed next to the window. *No roommate* she thought as she let her backpack slip off her shoulders and clunk on the floor, grabbing her laptop and flopping down on the bed. A large sigh was let out as she looked over at her roommate's empty bed and then opened the computer and checking her email. All that had come through was an assignment modification from one of her professors, calling in deeper the reality that she should probably start some homework. Instead she opened up Word and pulled open a blank word document and tapped her fingers on the keyboard waiting for some type of inspirational idea.

"Ow, damn!" she screamed as she slapped her arm, pulling away her hand covered in mosquito guts. "Ew!" she ran out of the room and into the bathroom, scrubbing the squashed but off of her hand and her arms with scalding hot water and gallons of soap. *Ugh* her mind thought as she used her elbow to push the paper towel dispenser down and dry her arm and hands, shaking her head in disgust as she threw the used paper away and headed back into her room.

"'Life in a box is better than no life at all…I expect.' What's that supposed to be, some special mysterious incantation?" A man with silver hair falling past his shoulders said. He was dressed in white dress which looked like a male Japanese kimono, his amber eyes looking from the computer screen to the girl in the doorway. He was relaxed comfortably on her bed with his ankles crossed and her laptop on his lap.

"Who the hell are you?!" She screamed shrilling, reaching for something heavy and blunt to throw at the intruder. Finding absolutely nothing she settled for the small Shark vacuum cleaner, snapping it out from its folded position.

"Who the hell are you?" The man said as he placed the computer on the desk and stood up, walking closer to the girl who held the vacuum up defensively.

"Don't come any closer you…you freak!" The shrieking words came out of the girl's mouth before she really knew. Part of her was afraid. She registered the mystery in those amber eyes and the yellow marks that went downward from them. He looked as if he was in his early thirties, but his stature and air spoke as if he was some ancient breed of ethereal being. Yet, there was something horribly familiar about him.

"Freak? I think I'm pretty damn sexy…I mean, look at this body!" The man pulled up one of his sleeves and flexed, his pale white skin enlarging as his muscle tensed, his lips flashing a debonair and cocky smile. "Oh shit!" he screamed as the girl in front of him fell forward, her eyes rolling back into her head. The white man leapt forward to catch her limp body as she fell. He grabbed her lifeless body in his arms and laid her on her bed, making sure that her head was cradled on her pillows.

The man looked around her room, shifting over to the chair by her desk, his long nails tapping on the desk as he held his head up with his right arm, staring at the softly breathing girl. He sighed and looked at the papers on her desk, seeing the name "Jenn" scribbled on the nearest sheet, followed by "_Requiem_: A Study of Political Dissention and the Female Heart in the poetry of Anna Akhmatova" as a heading. He shook his head, confused as he flipped the paper over and grabbed a circular black stretchy cord around a plastic frame.

"Ouchless Scunci" he read aloud as he pulled one of the black bands off, making it stretch with his fingers before shrugging and putting his hair up into a high tail. He stood and nodded his head as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Who are you?" A voice came from behind him and he whipped his silky head around in order to see another girl standing in the doorway.

"Uh…I don't really know. Who are you?" The man asked as his yellow eyes followed the other girl to where another desk was situated, watching her throw her stuff down and jump onto the lofted bed.

"I am Christina. I see Jenn passed out again. She must be working on another FanFiction." Christina rolled her chocolate brown eyes as she leaned onto her bed, propping her head up with her elbow. Her bronze face was looking up and down at the man in front of her as another body came into the room and jumped onto the bed next to Christina. He was just as pale as the silver haired man, but with larger ears that did not come to a point and black hair. "This is Tyler." Christina continued as Tyler put his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Is this another one of her characters?" Tyler asked, his eyes shifting to the unconscious Jenn and then back at the silver haired man.

"Characters?" The man asked, curious as to what the hell was going on.

"Yeah. This happens every time she writes a new story. It gets rather annoying actually because she always faints. It takes her mind a while to make the gap between her writings and her reality. Don't worry, she will come around." Christina seemed very cavalier as she spoke and turned on the television. Her and Tyler watched television as Iyamoru shifted his glance from the strange pictures and back at Jenn who was now beginning to wake up.

"Shit. I had the strangest dream." Jenn lifted herself up and shook her head as she rubbed her hands over her eyes. She opened her eyes and blinked, her field of vision blocked by the bridge of a nose and yellow eyes. "Shit!" She screamed as she jumped back, losing her balance and falling off the other side of the bed. "Ouch."

Christina and Tyler laughed heartily as Jenn pulled herself off the floor, dusting her clothes off.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Jenn asked as she walked timidly over to the tall silver haired man, circling around him.

"Stop it, you are beginning to make me sick" the man said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to himself, glaring down at her. Without even thinking Jenn stretched out her other arm and hugged the tall man around the middle. He was warm, and toned. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, but his whole body was comfortable. Suddenly she pulled away, her face contorted into a sinister smile as she began to laugh.

Tyler looked questioningly at Christina as both of them jumped off the bed and ran to Jenn's side as she began backing the man up to the closets.

"Iyamoru," Jenn said. The white mans, Iyamoru's, eyes flashed with knowledge, almost as if the girls brain had connected with his at that moment, telling him everything he needed to know about himself, "This is going to be fun!" Her yell of excitement prompted a quick "uh-oh" from both Christina and Tyler as a bright yellow light engulfed the four of them, taking them into the past.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jenn…What the hell is going on!" Christina growled as she leapt up from the grass, dusted herself off and glared at her roommate. All she remembered seeing was a big flash of light and then landing on her butt in the middle of a field, all of her friends sprawled out on the field. Iyamoru, coincidently and with more irony than the _already_ frustrated woman could handle at the moment, was calmly standing in the middle of them all, throwing a small dagger in the air and then catching it once again.

"Ouch. My back hurts." Jenn grumbled as she sat up, placing her hand on her throbbing forehead. Christina walked over to her roommate and helped her up, still scowling.

"I'll care when you tell me what's going on. Where are we?" She asked bitingly as she placed her hands on her hips and linked her chocolate brown eyes with Jenn's light hazel ones. She watched as Jenn looked around, then walking around. Her companion took in every sight and smell, touching trees and rocks in an attempt to understand what had happened. Christina watched for a moment, recognizing the same look in Jenn's eyes as when she was writing. It was true that strange things would happen, that both the writer and those around her would perceive some type of apparition based on whatever Jenn was writing at the time, but this time something different was going on.

"I think that we are in my head. That, somehow, we traveled from our dorm room to the creative part of my brain. Right now, we are in Feudal Japan. More precisely, we are in the Feudal Japan of Inuyasha." Jenn responded to Christina's question, earning more shock and surprise than anger.

"Isn't that that Anime that you showed me freshman year?" Christina asked, only to be affirmed by a nod. She sighed and looked around, skipping the self-entertained Iyamoru, in order to look around further. Her eyes lighted on the patch of grass where she had landed "not-so-softly" on, the grass still indented slightly. Turning to the right she noticed that something was missing, "Jenn, where's Tyler?!" Christina yelled as she ran back to where her roommate and Iyamoru were standing.

"I don't know him, wasn't he with you?" Jenn asked as she frantically looked around.

"How can you not know? It's your head!" Christina yelled as she followed Jenn into the trees. Iyamoru watched as the two women stalked off, chuckled, and sat himself down near a rock, his back leaning up against it as he listened to them argue.

"Just because I am making up everything that is going on doesn't mean that there are some things my mind just _does_. I'm a writer, not God!" Jenn sighed as she sat on a rock, her head in her hands.

"We need to go find Tyler, not sit down." Christina stood next to Jenn, her arms crossed and her eyes glaring.

"I am. If we are in brain, then I should be able to figure out where he is. Either he is lost and this is going to turn into some type of quest, or he will show up momentarily." Jenn clapped her hands together and walked over towards Iyamoru, sitting down next to him.

"Do you have to be this close to me? You smell horrid." Iyamoru said as he sneered at the writer.

"You are a dog-demon; you have a very sensitive sense of smell. I don't know why you think I smell bad though. Usually demons like the smell of humans, usually for food purposes though." Jenn warily looked over at Iyamoru, whose one eyebrow was cocked above the other one. The demon broke into a deep belly laugh, his head flying backwards.

"What's so funny?"

"I actually think that I hate humans in general. You're different because you don't smell like ink at all, you smell like liquid rock mixed with blood and leaves. It's a strange combination."

"Go figure" Jenn shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Iyamoru. His hair was silver and his body and face looked like Sesshomaru's, a bit more masculine though and with yellow streaks coming down from his eyes. Jenn felt herself blush and looked down at the ground. It was a rare and pathetic day when the writer fell in love with her own character.

"Uh…Jenn…" Christina said softly as she walked slowly up to the rock where Iyamoru and her roommate were sitting, "Look at the sky." Christina followed Jenn's gaze as the writer did what Christina had told her to. The sky was turning black; clouds were swirling together into a perfect mix of white and black.

"Something's coming." Jenn stood and walked towards the middle of the clearing as the wind began to howl and scream around her.

"How the heck do you know that?" Christina asked, joining Jenn in the middle of the field as well and looking up towards the sky and then back at Jenn. Jenn's eyes were closed and her face was tilted up to the sky. Suddenly Christina remembered something from all of the times she and Jenn had watched Anime episodes on some idle Saturday afternoon: every time something attacked it got cloudy, cold, and windy.

"RUN!" Tyler's voice screamed from the distance as he ran out of the woods and toward the two women. "Run, now!" Jenn turned and ran away from where she stood. Seconds later she realized that Christina hadn't run with her. Christina stared straight ahead of her as a gigantic spider came out of the woods chasing Tyler, who was running as fast as he could.

"Christina, Tyler, RUN!" The two of them began running, but were too slow for the eight legged fiend that was following them. "No!" Jenn screamed as both Tyler and Christina were caught up in the hairy legs of the spider, thorn like appendages stabbing through their bodies as blood dripped to the ground. Tears came to Jenn's eyes as she looked towards her friends, friends that had unwillingly paid a part in her mind, in her creative process.

"Iyamoru, why didn't you help them?!" Jenn turned and yelled at the dog demon, stomping over to him and smacking him in the face. She heard two thuds on the ground and shuddered, knowing that the spider was coming up behind her and that the thuds represented the two lifeless bodies of her friends.

"Humans…ick" Iyamoru wrinkled his nose in disgust and twitched his head as he stood. His tone was cocky, but something in his eyes made her think that he was still sorry for what he had witness, even if he wouldn't have lifted a finger to stop it. In a flash, Iyamoru leapt gracefully towards the spider demon and slashed, yellow streaks of light. The spider was dead and fell limply to the ground.

"What am I going to do?" Jenn cried as she ran towards the two lifeless bodies and knelt down, her head in her hands. "If only there was some way to bring them back and stop this from happening to them!"

"Dude, that was so cool!" Tyler's voice echoed from the trees as the grass rustled beside her. Jenn looked up through tear streaked eyes and watched both Tyler and Christina sit up, shaking their bodies out. "That was totally gangstar!"

"No, no it wasn't!" Christina yelled as she smacked Tyler on the shoulder and laid backwards on the grass. "I reiterate, what the _hell_ is going on?!"

IIIII

A/N – Well, that is it for chapter two. Thanks to the two of you who have reviewed, I hope that I get more. Once again I want to mention that this is kind of the prequel/blooper real/special features story for Sealed In Flame. If you wanna read that one that is cool. I hope that this story isn't way too insane, and I hope to add in some real Inuyasha characters soon Thanks all!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's do it again!" Tyler asked for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. Jenn had not yet gotten over watching her two friends die and, though it seemed she had the power to wish them back into existence, she didn't want to put them through that again. They had been walking during the day and now that it was almost nightfall they were looking for a good and _safe_ place to spend the night. Iyamoru was walking far ahead of the group, his walk gracefully arrogant. Tyler walked just slightly in front of the two girls who hung back.

"Tyler, no for the millionth time." Christina answered exactly what Jenn was thinking as she rolled her dark eyes at the overly eager young man then whispered to Jenn, "You would think that he just got off of an amazingly fun roller coaster or something."

"I thought he didn't like roller coasters?" Jenn looked questioningly over at her roommate who just chuckled back.

"Come on Lit Major…I know you know what Irony is." Jenn laughed at Christina's exploitation of the fact that Tyler enjoyed death infinitely more than amusement park rides. Both girls looked at the extremely delighted man and shook their heads. "So, I'm sorry about all that I said before to you. I know that you really can't control what happens in your mind when you're writing, I've known that before. It is just different, you know?" Christina admitted as she pursued her lips together.

"Don't worry about it; it is different to me too. I never really expected my imagination to come alive, let alone kill anyone. We need to find a way to make you both more infallible than how you are now." Jenn crossed her arms as Iyamoru stopped ahead of them, his nose in the air and sniffing the area. He stopped, turned and sat down against a tree preening his fingernails, stopping once in a while to roll up his sleeves and admire himself.

"Wasn't it so cool getting impaled by the spider and then coming back to life. Completely gangster!" Tyler said as he walked up right behind Jenn and Christina, making both of them jump slightly.

"I'm glad you're excited about this." Jenn chucked as she sat down on the ground and then lay back in order to get comfortable.

"Honestly Jenn, why did you have to make it spiders?" Christina whimpered as she leaned back into Tyler's arms. If there was anything she hated in the entire world, it was spiders.

"I thought it was pretty damn funny," Tyler said earning an elbow in the chest.

"What we need to do is make you two unbeatable somehow." Jenn sat up and began to concentrate hard. "I know what I can do; I can make you both demons!"

"Like Iyamoru?" Tyler asked as he looked behind his back at the dog demon who had picked up a long blade of grass and was holding it in his teeth as he stared up at the stars. When Jenn nodded a horribly cheesy grin let up his face as well as Christina's, her eyes looked frantically between her two friends, almost wondering why she brought it up.

"Why me?" Jenn asked the stars as she fell back onto the grass with a deep thump. No sooner had she fallen than two eager faces loomed above her.

"Can I have telekinesis?!" Both Christina and Tyler asked at the same time then pulled back from above Jenn in order to stare intensely at one another in a moment of pure loathing.

"She is my roommate; I'm the one she writes with, so I deserve telekinesis!" Christina asked putting on one of her most puppy-looking pouts, her full lips making the expression even more effective.

"I'm the smarter one so I deserve to have it." Tyler rebutted getting a harsh glare from Christina. Jenn sat up and watched the two glare at one another, knowing that she heard Iyamoru's deep chortle in the background.

"Guys, would you just chill out!"

"No!" Christina demanded, the pout returning to her face as she crossed her arms. "I should be able to get telekinesis"

"How bout we compromise and say that you both have it!" Jenn pounded her fist on the grass as she looked between the two sets of eyes that were staring at her. "We will make it so that one of you has some type of magnetic telekinesis and one of you has thread telekinesis. When both of you are together and your minds are linked the full telekinetic power comes out and you two, _together_, can control anything."

"I want the thread"

"I want the magnetism" Both Christina and Tyler said at the same time, Christina claiming the woven power and Tyler claiming the metal one.

"I find that that power distribution is slightly sexist and forces the woman to assume the position of the homemaker because of the imagery of the thread and the man to assume the role of breadwinner because of the metallic imagery." A soft yet firm voice came from somewhere in the sky.

"Dr. Tate?" Jenn asked as she looked up at the stars, knowing that the brazen feminist voice she heard had to be the professor of her Women Writers class.

"Yep, we are definitely in Jenn's mind!" Christina smiled as she scooted closer to Tyler and he wrapped his arms around her. Jenn shook her head violently and flopped backwards once again onto the grass.

"Do I get a weapon? I think that I should be able to slice things up" Tyler asked very nonchalantly. "I think it would be the shiz if I could have some club-type thing that has sharp triangular points at the top that are connected to a round crystal." Tyler had unfolded his arms from Christina and began tracing his weapon of choice in the air. Jenn watched this air drawing and as she concentrated more on what Tyler was trying to draw the more it came into existence until, clasped within the man's hands was the very same club he was describing. "That is tight!" Tyler smiled widely as he stood and took a few swings with the club.

"You look like a little leaguer" Christina chuckled at the way Tyler was swinging the club like he was back on the high school baseball team. Jenn chuckled as she handed Christina her own type of weapon.

"What are these?" Christina asked as she was handed two crescent shaped blades, each with four finger holes on the inside curve of the blade.

"They are like throwing stars except that they are throwing crescents. You can throw them at something and it will slice it; as long as it doesn't get stuck it will come right back to you like a boomerang. You can also put your four fingers through the holes and you can wear them around your knuckles and fight up close with them" Jenn explained as she took one of the blades and modeled it out.

"Heck yes yo!" Christina said as she sent one flying at Tyler who smashed it with his staff, the piece of metal falling to the ground. Jenn rolled her eyes as Christina's lip curled out and Tyler chuckled, picking up the unharmed crescent blade and giving it back to his girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek. The two of them sat down on the grass, leaning on one another for support as they talked about their weapons. Jenn fought sitting down with them but instead decided to go and sit next to Iyamoru.

The demon glared at her as she sat down next to him, even though she kept a good distance from him as she sat.

"What are you doing?" The gruff voice asked as he sneered.

"I'm sitting down, what the heck does it look like I'm doing?" Jenn responded with her own sneer as she punched Iyamoru in the arm. He grabbed her hand in return and squeezed it sending a sharp pain down her arm. "I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it!" Jenn screamed as Iyamoru began to laugh at the expression.

"You know, you humans amuse me. I hate all of you with a passion that I have no idea the origin of, but you amuse me." Iyamoru chuckled as his eyes narrowed at Christina and Tyler.

"No. They are demons now so you can't hurt them nor should you want to."

"How low do you think of me? Really if your some genius you should know that I merely am curious about their behaviors. It makes me feel weird when they are close like that."

"Awww…the big bad puppy wuppy has a heart!" Jenn chuckled as Iyamoru stood up and made an overly childlike sneer at the writer. He took out a dagger and pointed it down at the author. "They may be untouchable now, but you are still human. Take that as a warning." Iyamoru took off into the woods and left Jenn looking questioningly up at where he had last stood.

"Hey Jenn, can you make a monster come? I want to fight it!" Tyler said excitedly as he got up and began swinging his club again.

"You look like an idiot when you swing it like that, yo" Christina said as she grabbed the staff in mid swing and pulled it out of Tyler's grasp.

"Why are you saying, yo?" Tyler asked, pulling the staff back and sticking out his tongue, "Your Mexican."

"You're the one who has been saying everything is "gangstar" and you are paler than I am." Jenn rolled her eyes, a motion that was becoming all to frequent, and motioned for them to follow her. "Come on, we have to find Iyamoru before he gets hurt. I haven't given him fighting abilities yet so if he meets with another demon…dead Iyamoru."

"Speaking of death…that was totally gangstar!" Tyler screamed as the two girls gave him a pity laugh and walked into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we there yet?" Iyamoru asked in a gruff tone. His arms were crossed and his back slouched slightly as if he was getting tired.

"I'm bored" Tyler, who was walking next to Iyamoru with his body positioned in exactly the same way, said as he heaved an overdramatic sigh. The human and the three demons had been walking in the woods for only about an hour, but it didn't take long for the two men in the group to fall behind. They had spent a few minutes comparing muscles, then seeing whose teeth were sharper, then seeing who could run faster. Both girls hoped that neither one of them would suddenly attempt whipping out a weapon and seeing who could decapitate the other one fast enough.

"So, if we are in your mind then how come we have free will?" Christina asked over Tyler and Iyamoru's grumbling.

"I don't really know." Jenn answered with a shrug of her shoulders, "I think it is because the characters and plot sometimes takes turns where the writer doesn't necessarily prescribe that movement. I also think that because you and Tyler aren't figments of my imagination the two of you have a lot more agency because you are not the outcome of the creative process but take a part in it"

"That makes sense. And it makes Iyamoru's lack of attention and knowledge more understandable." Christina said and Jenn nodded at the statement. The group walked on for a few more minutes until the grumbling began again.

"I'm tired; can we stop for a little bit?" Tyler questioned as he ran up to the girls, forcing himself between them, nearly knocking the still human writer over with his newfound demon strength.

"Are we there yet?!" Iyamoru repeated as he sidled up next to Jenn and poked her on the shoulder, knocking her back into Tyler who, in turn, poked Christina.

"I'd like to sit down and relax a little bit; this club is heavy."

"I think that I am getting hungry. We should stop somewhere that we can get nourishment"

"Are we there yet?"

"Where are we going again"

"Shut-up!" Jenn screamed and suddenly there was silence. She breathed in slowly and then exhaled, trying to relax herself until outrageous laughter began to come from Christina. She began snorting and soon was being pulled up by Tyler in order to keep her from falling into the ground. "What the hell?" Jenn asked when Christina, through her snorts pointed from Tyler to Iyamoru and back to Tyler.

"Mmmm Mm Mmm Mmmmm" Iyamoru mumbled.

"Mmmm Mm Mm Mmmmmmmm" Tyler joined in the chorus of mumbles and Jenn began to laugh so hard that Christina and the Writer needed to cling to one another in order to keep from falling to the ground and looking up at Tyler and the dog demon whose mouths has mysteriously disappeared.

"What did you say?" Jenn asked in spite of herself, sending herself and Christina into even more fits of laughter.

"If I can translate, I think Iyamoru said 'This is not funny" and Tyler said 'This is so gangster.'" Christina said through her chuckles. Tyler's eyes were laughing as he poked the place where his mouth should be, but Iyamoru walked over to a rock and sat down next to it, folding together his arms and legs, pouting.

"I hope you both learned your lesson." Jenn said as she sat next to Iyamoru who was staring her down with his amber eyes. Christina and Tyler moved over and sat down hand in hand, completing the circle.

"Yeah, don't act like children" Christina chuckled as she ran a hand through Tyler's hair.

"Yeah, Yeah, we won't act like that anymore" Tyler said, his mouth back to normal.

"Speak for yourself feline" Iyamoru stuck his nose up into the air before getting up and walking away from the group and disappearing through a thick glade of trees.

"Feline?" Tyler asked as he reached up and touched his ears, realizing for the first time that they were pointed.

"We're cheetah demons now, remember" Christina said softly as she answered, though her mind was more linked to her eyes which were locked onto where Iyamoru disappeared into the forest.

"I thought we decided we were dog demons?" Tyler countered as he rubbed his chin.

"Jenn said we couldn't be dog demons because Iyamoru is a dog demon." Christina fixed her eyes on Tyler in a very vexed yet exhausted manner.

"I think that I look like an elf. My stubble disappeared and my ears are pointy."

"You're still as white as always." Tyler blew up his cheeks with air and nodded his head. Christina, in one move, brought her hands forward and smacked the sides of Tyler's cheeks, a squelch-like noise escaping through his lips. Both of them began laughing hysterically as they repeated the motion.

"You two are so immature" Jenn grumbled as she stood and followed after Iyamoru.

"And proud of it!" Tyler and Christina yelled after her at the same time as Christina began to snuggle with Tyler and they both lay back against the grass, looking up at the clouds. Jenn continued walking, leaving the couple alone so that they could be alone together. She knew that, now they were demons, they could take care of themselves. It also didn't hurt that they still had most of their free will and could exist outside of her mind; that was a comforting thought.

"Iyamoru, why the hell did you just leave like that?!" Jenn yelled as she saw the dog demons white hair. He was lying down on the grass, his head propped up with one of his hands. He had a piece of long grass between his teeth which he spat out as Jenn came closer.

"You tell me, you're the one running my life…literally."

Jenn sat down next to Iyamoru and brought her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, his words slightly biting into her, "Look, I can't help it that I created you. You still have some agency considering I didn't tell you to say that."

"No you didn't but you made me contemptible, sardonic, and arrogant. So, really, my responses are tailored to what you created me as, even if the words are my own."

"If you wanted to change, even with the little amount of free will you have, you could."

"Well…yes, I suppose that that is true." Iyamoru conceded as he sat up, a slight smile twisting onto his lips. "So what are we doing here?"

"I assume we are just waiting for something to happen. I won't know until it pops into my head and since we are in my head, the idea will be right in front of us before I can warn anyone or do anything about it."

"So we are all screwed"

"Basically."

"RUN! Get the hell out of here!" Christina screamed as her and Tyler came running through the trees, followed by a huge wolf.

"See, what I tell you, something would happen sooner or later." Jenn waved her hand in a demonstrative manner towards the large wolf demon who was growling at her friend, its large teeth dripping with foam and saliva. "Tyler!" Jenn yelled catching the man's attention, "Now's your time to test your weapons."

Tyler grinned really wide and then let out a war cry as he took his club and jumped in the air, swinging down at the wolf's head. The wolf dodged and swiped at Tyler who flew in the air, hitting a tree.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Christina yelled as she ran towards the tree, worry all over her face.

"That was totally gangster!" Tyler stood up and brushed off the bark that attached to his clothes as he had fallen down the trunk of the tree. There was a little bit of dust that had accumulated on his cheek, but other than that there was nothing else wrong with him.

"Look, you made them immortal, happy?" Iyamoru asked as he leaned back onto his hands, propping himself up enough so that he could watch the two new demons fight.

"I am happy and now they will get experience fighting which is more than you can say. Weakling." Jenn poked Iyamoru's shoulder, sneaking one of his daggers out of his kimono with her other hand and flipping it in the air.

"Would you guys help us? We have no idea what we are doing!" Christina yelled as she and Tyler dodged a large bite from the wolf.

"Are you going to help them?" Jenn asked Iyamoru who shrugged and grabbed his dagger back from Jenn and put it back in his clothing, "I guess that is a no"

"Jenn, what are we supposed to do!" Tyler yelled as he jumped from tree to tree, the wolf following his every move.

"Wait, I know what to do!" Christina yelled as she ran and slid in front of the wolf without the demon noticing. She wiggled her fingers until she noticed shiny pieces of thread. Quickly she threw out the threads which wrapped themselves around the wolf's legs without the wolf noticing, the demons eyes too fixed on Tyler running from treetop to treetop. Christina pulled and slammed the wolf down upon the ground, knocking it out. She released the threads from her fingers and whistled. Tyler joined her on the ground and they high fived.

"Jenn did you see that? It was so totally…" Tyler began before Jenn interrupted.

"Gangster?" Jenn finished his sentence as she smiled and ran up to her two friends, hugging her roommate and slapping Tyler on the shoulder. The three friends turned and began to walk back to where Jenn and Iyamoru were sitting. Iyamoru, who they thought would be enjoying their victory, was standing up, his hand in front of him and his nails jutting out.

"What the hell?" Jenn whispered to herself before she heard a large growl. Christina, Jenn, and Tyler turned slowly as the wolf bit through the threads and leapt up in the air. The girls screamed as the wolf's teeth came closer to them. In one second Iyamoru flew gracefully above them and slashed through the wolf. Pieces of fur and muscle fell to the ground before disintegrating into smoke and disappearing.

"Always kill the demon. Always, always, always!" Iyamoru yelled as he shook the wolf demon blood from his fingernails and walked through the three friends, pushing them aside.

Christina and Jenn cocked their heads at Iyamoru while Tyler shrugged.

"Hey writer, I'm hungry. Be useful and conjure up something to eat." Iyamoru snorted as he looked back over his shoulder and smirked.

Jenn balled up her fists and grinned her teeth at the dog demon, "I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it!" Something resembling a fish flew through the air from in front of Iyamoru and smacked him in the face, knocking him forcefully to the ground.

"Thanks Jenn" Tyler said as he pulled the fish off of Iyamoru's face and took out a bite with his sharp fangs. Iyamoru gave a death glare at both Tyler and Jenn before getting up and leaping forward, fighting with Tyler for the fish while Jenn and Christina rolled their eyes and chuckled, watching the two men go at it.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler was moving in front of the group, the two girls bringing up the middle, and Iyamoru, laying down and floating on a small cloud that he figured out he could use, bringing up the rear. The group had been following Tyler for about an hour after they had rested and had dinner. Jenn had let Iyamoru and Tyler fight over the raw fish while she made some more appear and she and Christina cooking them over a warm fire. Tyler's new found sniffing capabilities had been founded during the meal and, as soon as the scent of cooked scales and guts had wafted away. Once the smell died down Tyler had stood up and began sniffing around frantically at the air. Iyamoru had been doing it too, but it seemed as if he was completely uninterested. As soon as Tyler ran out of sight the girls decided to follow him and, Iyamoru begrudgingly followed.

"Tyler, what do you smell?" Christina asked as Tyler stopped in mid stride and closed his eyes. He called over to Christina who stood next to him and, suddenly, caught onto whatever air Tyler had gotten a whiff of and began wiggling her nose next to Tyler's. The two of them ran from edge to edge of the glade and then off into the trees.

"I wouldn't follow them if I were you." Iyamoru said casually as his soft cloud transportation device set him on the ground, his back leaning up against a moss eaten log. He characteristically picked up a long weed and put it in his teeth. Jenn, who had been walking over to follow her friends stopped mid track and moved back to where Iyamoru was sitting, lying down next to him.

"You obviously smell it too so, spill, why don't you want me to follow them?" Jenn crossed her arms and gave Iyamoru the stink eye as she tried to figure him out. It amazed her how little she could figure out about this character or why, of all of her characters, he had come out with this much of his own personality as completely separated from Jenn. She knew that he was her creation, but he felt more...real. "Well?" Jenn poked him when he didn't answer.

"You dare touch me?!" The admonishment was in jest, and Jenn could tell because his eyes failed to narrow, regardless of his tone, "I am way to pretty to be touched by a human like you."

"Seriously? What happened to the whole 'I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it'"

"Technically you brought me into your world and by some strange stroke of mind power I brought you into mine. So really, I'm more in control than you are."

"Oh…really?" Jenn smirked and stood up, walking towards the trees before looking back, "Nice hair." The writer hid behind a tree as she heard Iyamoru curse her into hell and back dozens of times. She chucked as she looked out past the tree and saw Iyamoru grinding his teeth as his hands ran over the sleek bald dome that now covered his head instead of his long white hair.

"Dude, what happened to you, yo!" Christina came into the clearing, her large brown cat eyes huge and unblinking as a weird twisted and creepy smile cemented onto her features.

"The doggies trying to be more aerodynamic on that cloud thing." Tyler said as he followed Christina into the clearing, his eyes just as wide and his smile just as creepy.

"I like it; I think that it makes him look handsome. He just needs a beanie or something to cover it."

"What's the point of it looking handsome if he covers it up with a hat?" Tyler took his eyes away from Iyamoru to stare at Christina, his hands on his hips, and his face in an expression meaning "duh."

"Why do you have to criticize everything I say!" Christina yelled, pulling out one of her Crescent blades and throwing it at Tyler who ducked just in time, nearly escaping his head coming off.

"Because," On the blades pass back to Christina, Tyler put out his hand and called it to him with his magnetic force, "You are either wrong or completely insane, that is why!" Tyler jumped into the air and forced the blade down towards Christina who just jumped out of the way in time, then ducking to avoid a smash from his club.

"You two stop this right now!" Jenn shrieked as she ran in between her two friends who resembled ferocious demons more and more.

"MOVE!!!" Tyler and Christina yelled at the same time, Christina throwing a blade and Tyler making a swipe at Jenn. The writer screamed as a force hit her back hard. Iyamoru had grabbed her around the middle and forced her out of harm's way.

"Are you okay, Jenn" Iyamoru pulled Jenn up off the floor and grabbed her cheeks, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"You get your hair back for this." Jenn shook her face from the demons hands as the white pony tail went back into its place, "What the hell is going on!!!" Jenn screamed as Christina and Tyler continued to fight one another. It was true that the two of them got into it from time to time, but it took a lot to get to that point, not just a simple disagreement about bald heads.

"Catnip."

"What the hell?!"

"Catnip," Iyamoru repeated, "They were both drawn by the strong scent of the catnip and are now super sensitive to it. I'm a dog. I can smell it but it holds no pleasure for me."

Jenn looked at her two friends and began laughing hysterically. She thought that she remembered an episode where the demon cat Kirara was taken under the power of catnip, but never in a million years did she believe transforming her friends would have gotten them in this predicament and, as amusing as it was, they needed to be stopped before they killed one another.

"Umn, Iyamoru, can you do me one favor?"

"I am NOT going to get in between them. They are demons and there are two of them. I am infinitely stronger than they are but I am not getting in between a lovers' quarrel, especially now that they are demons. Interceding in cat fights is not my style." Iyamoru began to pick at his claws, ignoring the raging battle in front of him and the angry writer beside him.

"Don't make me make you!" Jenn pointed a finger at Iyamoru, who continued to ignore her. Iyamoru began cursing as his body was pulling him towards Christina and Tyler. He grabbed a hold to the tree with all of his might as his feet continued to attempt pulling him towards the two cat demons.

"Damn writer! You would think that you would be the weakest person here. Why don't you make them stop?" Iyamoru gasped out as his claws dug deeply into the bark of the tree, his teeth bared.

"They are from my world, from reality. They have complete free will idiot. Go!" At her interjection, Iyamoru's body shot from the tree, running headlong into Tyler and then into Christina. All of the demons formed a pile on the ground on top of the mossy log.

"Now," Jenn said sternly as she ran up to where her three companions were trying to untangle themselves from one another, "There will be no more catnip and no more fighting, are we clear!"

"Looks like they didn't here you" Iyamoru said smugly as he stood up and brushed off the dust from his clothing. Jenn looked down as Iyamoru walked past her, making sure that he knocked her shoulder with his own, hard. Christina and Tyler were sound asleep and spooning with one another, sickeningly exuberant smiles on their faces.

"Ugh, I need alcohol." Jenn said as she turned and feel face first into the dirt. "That is strange." Jenn said as she expected to be met with dust trying to clog up her lungs but was met with a soft pillow. Quickly she stood up and looked to her left. Christina and Tyler were in her lofted bed in their dorm room, asleep as they were in the Feudal Era. The dusk ocean breeze was floating in through the open window. She looked around the room, realizing that Iyamoru had disappeared. Jenn sighed and the sigh lead to a big yawn. With little to no noise she flopped down upon the bed and curled her pillow into her arms, glad to be rid of the dream, she forced herself to believe it was only a dream, that she had temporarily awoken from.


	6. Chapter 6

The seagulls were squawking annoyingly outside when Jenn's mind finally dipped back into consciousness. *It was all a weird creepy dream* Jenn thought as she sat up in bed with a yawn and rubbed her eyes open. She turned her head and screamed, flying off of the side of the bed, a loud thunk echoing through the room as she hit the floor.

"You know, you humans are actually pretty cute when you sleep. You have this little pouch of drool that comes right on the outside of your lip and bubbles every time you breathe out. It's highly amusing." Iyamoru said as he sat at Jenn's computer searching through Wikipedia.

"How the hell are you here?" Jenn yelled as she stood up and jumped back on her bed, eyeing the dog demon harshly.

"You tell me. I just showed up. You and the felines were asleep so I decided to investigate this contraption." Iyamoru, it seemed, had somehow found a Wikipedia article on shampoo and conditioner and was now in the process of brushing through his long silver hair with Jenn's hairbrush. Jenn grabbed the brush from his hand on a down stroke and looked down at the bristles.

"Ew…dog hair." Jenn grumbled as she pulled off an ungodly long strand of hair from her brush, "I could strangle someone with this hair" Jenn got up and put the hair in the trashcan, checking her calendar for the time. Thankfully their escapades in her mind didn't take up any real time at all, even though they had spent three or four days in the feudal era.

"So what are your plans for today oh writing one?" Iyamoru mocked as he shifted himself onto Jenn's bed and crossed his ankles, picking up a book.

"Unlike you, who doesn't really exist, I have to go to classes today and actually learn something and also, unlike you, I actually am smart enough to learn." Jenn grabbed the book from Iyamoru and stuffed it in her green Jansport before turning to the closet to get dressed. "If you look I will completely erase you from existence, got it?"

"Human…don't care...what did you say?" Iyamoru smirked and pretended that he was ignoring the grumbling coming from where the writer was hiding behind her closet. He looked around the room and grabbed a small red fluffy thing from on the top of a big black contraption with paper coming out of the bottom. "Human, what is this stupid thing?"

"That is Duke, a stuffed red blood cell. Isn't he cute?"

"You are possibly the strangest person I have ever met."

"I am not the one with long silver hair that grows into a dog at will." Jenn rolled her eyes and grabbed the stuffed blood cell from Iyamoru's hand, placing it back on the printer. "So, I have to go to class, you just stay here and try not to destroy anything."

"I can't make any promises." Iyamoru grinned and began looking at his fingernails.

"You don't want to come with me do you?" Jenn uttered slowly through gritted teeth; her spirit sinking when Iyamoru's grin twisted into a very large smile. "Shizznit! Fine, you just have to let me fix up your appearance so you look semi normal."

Iyamoru jumped up from the bed and stood next to Jenn, ready for her to alter his appearance. He knew that it would be fun to help torture Jenn all day and, since he was most always bound to her will when in the feudal realms, it would be interesting to see how she took not being in control in her own world.

IIIII

*****

IIIII

"Where have you been, you are so incredibly late!" Christina whispered as Jenn snuck into the seat next to Christina and Tyler. Christina was about to whisper her question again when a large man walked in and sat behind Jenn, diagonal from her. He had long and wavy strawberry blond hair and was dressed in the normal t-shirt, jeans, and flip flops. The man smiled a toothy smile at her before beginning to poke Jenn in the back repeatedly.

"Iyamoru looks like a total California beach boy, how did you do it?!" Tyler asked as he bumped fists with Iyamoru, nodding his head in approval of the new look.

"More importantly why is he here?!" Christina asked as she glared at Jenn who just crossed her arms. "He made you didn't he." She chuckled as her roommate grew bright red and sunk even further down into the desk, silently getting out a notebook and her Bible.

"Jennifer Williams! Would you care to inform me why you are late and tell us who your visitor is?" A short and chubby Jewish man said from the front of the classroom, his arms crossed over his bulk, his foot tapping on the floor.

"I'm sorry Professor. My friend Iya...Yeshua…uh…Joshua, rather, just came into town this morning on the train and I had to pick him up right before class and was late because he happened to forget his bag on the train in his haste to see me. You'll have to forgive his forgetfulness professor, it happens all the time." Jenn unfolded the story with skill and finesse, feeling Iyamoru's smile dampen, awakening her own grin of triumph. Christina and Tyler were both snickering soundlessly from their seats.

Bible passed easily on with little to no bothering on the part of Iyamoru whose ego was still deflated from Jenn's defeat of him and because he was keenly interested in how all this "professor" could only talk about how this so called "Bible" was "raw" because it involved prayers asking for the ability to "dash the heads of Babylonian babies against the rock." He really didn't understand how anyone could thing something other than meat could be raw and could tell by the fact that Tyler was drooling on his desk, Christina was playing a flying-contraption game on her music playing device, and Jenn looked as if she wanted to filet and BBQ the professors spleen, that this man's interpretation was either wrong or just plain idiotic.

"See you guys next class period where we will talk about Feminism in the Jewish novellas!" The professor said all too cheerfully as the three humans jumped up from their seats and practically sprinted for the door, Iyamoru trying to follow as quickly behind.

"Well, have fun at lunch you guys. Iyamoru, do you want to go to lunch with them? I have to go to Women Writers and then to work so you can go with them." Jenn offered hoping that Iyamoru would take the chance to leave her alone.

"No, I think that tagging along with you bothers you, ergo, I am going to follow you around all day." Iyamoru smiled sweetly and Jenn stuck out her tongue at him.

"You'll survive," Christina said out loud, poking Iyamoru in the chest before leaning in to whisper in Jenn's ear, "Besides, I think that once you get to class he might regret that decision." Her smile was devilish as Tyler grabbed her away and she made eye contact with her roommate who, subtly, looked up at Iyamoru and poked him forward, steering him towards his ultimate doom.

IIIII

A/N – Thanks to all of you that are reviewing this so far, thanks! Anyways, I am including some quotes from Eve Ensler's _The Vagina Monologues_ in the next chapter so if you can't deal with that then I would suggest not to read that chapter. There shouldn't be any major plot points in the next chapter, considering there hasn't been much plot at all yet, so if you wanna skip it it is fine. I do hope you read it though and don't forget to review this chapter and the next one!!!


	7. Chapter 7

"My name is Joshua, Dr. Tate, and I am honored to meet you." Iyamoru said silkily as he shook the Literature professor's hand, grinning at her with his pearly white teeth. Dr. Tate, who was the most Feminist woman that Jenn had ever met in her life and whose voice had rained down Feminist Literary Criticism while they had been back in the Feudal era, swooned slightly as Iyamoru turned and sat down next to Jenn, nudging her to the side purposefully as he sat down.

Jenn had her arms crossed and was brooding. They were a little bit early to class and Jenn had wanted to talk to her professor about the reading from _The Vagina Monologues_, but Dr. Tate had been running late and didn't hesitate to make the guest to her classroom welcome. Now that class was about to start and all her classmates were in, there was no time to speak to Dr. Tate about anything.

"Alright everyone, I know that this reading was probably a little bit difficult, but I am really thankful that you are all here today and none of you suddenly woke up with the two hour flu bug that seems to always inflict student when they read something uncomfortable." Dr. Tate addressed, placing her hands in her mitten shaped pockets on the front of her sweater. Jenn, and every other Lit Major, loved that jacket but it held no joy as Iyamoru tossed his new surfer hair while laughing, making her friend Abby sigh heavily and Dr. Tate pause and blink in stunned excitement.

"Okay…" Dr. Tate continued, a little bit softer than before, "Let's just have some read the beginning. Come on, don't all raise your hands at once."

Of course, being the show of he was, Iyamoru raised his hand. The two guys behind him reddened a little bit as Jenn heard them lean into one another saying "Dude, that guy has balls." "I don't think that you could pay me to read this out loud."

"Thank you Joshua, I appreciate your martyrdom." Iyamoru smiled without even understanding what was happening. Jenn smirked and handed her book open to him. She could embarrass him but not giving him the ability to read English or even to read at all, but as he opened his mouth she knew that everything would be paid in full.

" 'I bet you're worried. _I_ was worried. That's why I began this piece. I was worried about vaginas. I was worried about what we think about vaginas, and even more worried that we don't think about them. I was worried about my own vagina. It needed a context of other vaginas-a community, a culture of vaginas. There's so much darkness and secrecy surrounding them-like the Bermuda Triangle. Nobody ever reports back from there.' " Iyamoru read, his voice unsteady as he read the first word that made everyone look down. People in the normal era are uncomfortable talking about vajayjays, let alone male dog demons from the Japanese Feudal Era.

"_What the hell is a vagina?!"_ Iyamoru cried. Jenn looked at him only to see slight confused panic in Iyamoru's eyes and his lips pursed together. Dr. Tate began to lecture but Jenn wasn't listening, she felt compelled to answer Iyamoru's question.

"_It is the female reproductive organ. You honestly don't know what it is? Hell if I am explaining it to you, HAHAHAHAHA!"_Jenn spoke and laughed inside of her head as her mouth stayed closed and her hand was busy taking notes on what Dr. Tate was saying.

"_Oh…ew…nasty…human-ness…I think I am going to be sick"_ Iyamoru's face was getting red as his golden eyes looked from woman to woman in the room, each glance making his face turn more of a greenish shade of red than a pinkish shade or red.

"I think that my favorite line was 'Damn wad of fucking cotton' because I do think that they find ways to undermine femininity in today's culture and make them out to be unintelligent sex symbols. It is part of the Masculine culture we live in today where men get everything and women get nothing." A girl from the back of the class said in her very nasal tone. Even though Jenn somewhat agreed with what she was saying now, she hated how this girl never justified anything that she said and usually went off on rants about political things that had nothing to do with the class. Jenn watched Dr. Tate nod at the comment and look at the rest of the students.

"_Well, duh, that is the whole reason we can get classes like Women Writers, because the female has always been underrepresented. It doesn't mean that men aren't treated unfairly as well. It is a circle of human stupidity. That is why Ensler is a genius in using the Vagina as the symbol to speak out about objectification of women. Using the ultimate sex tool as an attack against oversexualisation, which is why she states that she is 'worried' about Vaginas and how they are viewed"_ Jenn thought silently, writing what she was thinking down on her paper.

"Anyone have anything to say?" Dr. Tate asked.

"Well, that is…" Iyamoru started, and continued, saying everything that was popping up in Jenn's mind even faster than she was putting it down on paper. He finished her observation and crossed his arms, knocking Jenn's knee with his own, hoping to aggravate her by stealing her answer.

"_Thanks buddy"_ Jenn pushed her answer with a smile to Iyamoru as she patted his knee. Iyamoru's face fell a little bit, but he couldn't help smile to himself as he bumped his shoulder against Jenn. The two of them listened and participated in the conversation, Iyamoru getting into the conversation because he was really attempting to keep the actual thought of _human_ sexual organs out of his mind.

As they walked outside after class, Iyamoru saying farewell to all of the still swooning female classmates who were overtly impressed by Iyamoru's "deep thinking" in their class. Jenn chuckled and let Iyamoru take the glory, mainly because it was hilarious to see the only man that she knew who would squirm uncomfortably and with a look of disgust while being surrounded by a mob of attractive women. She shook her head in that, "You crazy kid" kind of way as she read her text message from Christina, "**Jenn, Tyler and I are in the lounge. He needed to go to the library so we figured that we would wait for you two. Chipotle?"**

"Come on Josh," Jenn sniggered, "We have to get going." Jenn waved to her friends as she grabbed Iyamoru by the arm and dragged him away from the mob, pretty sure that one of the belt loops of his jeans had been ripped off by the mob.

"Humans are disgusting, especially human women. How can you stand being one?!" Iyamoru stuck his tongue out of his mouth and shook his head violently, trying to shake out his horrifying experience.

"I manage. Now, hurry up fruit face." Jenn said as she gave him his silver horse-tail back, but gave up on trying to give him more clothing than boxers, making him get red in the face and look a lot like a strawberry.

"Fruit face?! What are you talking about? I am damn sexy, woman!" Iyamoru shouted after Jenn as she chuckled heartily before making Iyamoru's boxers disappear entirely and bolting for her dorm, Iyamoru screaming at her from behind.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell kind of thing is this?" Iyamoru asked as he stuck his head completely out of the window of Christina's moving car. Jenn had run all the way down to her dorm room, a now clothed Iyamoru chasing after her, passing her up and stopping right in front of her, making the writer fall backwards. Tyler and Christina had met them in the lounge of their dorm building and all four of them were on their way out to eat. They had all filed into Christina's car and everything was fine until she began driving out of the parking lot and Iyamoru began to freak out.

"Dude, it is just a freaking car." Tyler said as he reached over the middle of the car to grab Christina's hand.

"Besides, it is way too complicated to try and explain," Jenn sighed as she placed her arm on the cars open window; he head nestles in the crook of her arm.

"It's different on this side," Iyamoru noticed as he leaned over to stick his head out of the window on Jenn's side of the car, his body weight nearly crushing her, "Get your fat ass off of me!" she yelled, pushing him back over to his side.

"What? You like my ass?" Iyamoru questioned, his amber eyes looking innocently at Jenn, his ego growing as Tyler and Christina laughed at the two in the backseat.

"You would think that they were brother and sister, wouldn't you?" Christina whispered to Tyler as she shook her head, a smirk lighting up her face.

"Well, he is part of her mind, I wouldn't be surprised." Tyler whispered back. The couple in the front of the car just looked in the rearview mirror in time to see Iyamoru lean over to Jenn quickly and bite her softly on the arm, his golden eyes looking up as she quickly turned her head in a vicious movement, her eyes getting ready to devour his essence.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jenn growled as she shook her arm out of Iyamoru's mouth, pulling up her sleeve quickly to make sure his sharp teeth didn't penetrate her skin.

"I dunno, you're the writer, what do you think _you're_ doing?" Iyamoru crossed his arms and flashed his "I think I'm a sexy beast" smile.

"Don't even pull the 'I don't have free will card.' You have more free will in my world than you do in the feudal era, so what the hell did you think you were doing?" Jenn asked again fiercely, practically jumping out of the car when Christina pulled into the parking lot of Chipotle and striding into the building.

"What's wrong with her?" Iyamoru asked Christina who only shrugged in return, walking ahead to catch up with Tyler and Jenn. The dog demon shook his head, pulling his long mane of white hair over his shoulder before walking into the restaurant behind everyone else.

The inside of the room was dark and Iyamoru's super sensitive nose picked up an intensely meaty smell mixed with something that tickled the inside of his nose, something spiced. Iyamoru walked up behind Tyler and watched Jenn order from the front of the line. She got this circular shaped bread-looking thing, asking for some rice, chicken, and some shredded white stuff that began melting as soon as it touched the steaming food. Christina got the same thing and Tyler added a few more things that Iyamoru could not see. He heard the woman ask him what he wanted and he just nodded, unsure of what to say or do. She looked at him strangely and he just shrugged, pointing at one of the odd shaped flat breads.

"Rice and beans?" Iyamoru nodded at the rice and the beans, which didn't smell too bad. The woman lifted both ingredients out of their containers with some type of chopstick with an egg shaped bottom and placed them on the bread.

"Chicken or Steak?" She asked him again. Iyamoru's eye twitched at the human being nervously as he smelled the air, bonking his nose on the glass separating the waiting line from the food. He pointed to the darker of the two meats and moved on and, not being able to distinguish the smell of any of the other five ingredients asked for all of them.

"I'm paying for his." Jenn said as she squeezed between Iyamoru and Tyler, watching the young woman working there attempt to fold the tortilla around a mound of ingredients. She was pretty sure this was not only the biggest burrito she had ever seen, but also that it was nearly bigger than her own head, "What are you trying to do, eat everything?" Jenn grumbled as she pulled out her money and paid for both her and Iyamoru's burritos.

"That burrito is bigger than your face!" Tyler laughed as he held up his hand and Iyamoru and him high fived.

"I have absolutely no idea what is in it. The only think I recognize the smell of is the rice and the flesh of a cow." Iyamoru watched around the table for what he should do next. Jenn has unwrapped the silver foil surrounding her burrito and took a small bite from the corner. Shrugging, Iyamoru pulled the foil off of his and looked down at the food, analyzing it as he would his prey. He stared at it for a while, not noticing the curious looks he was getting from the rest of the table, but also from the few tables near them.

"You're supposed to eat it" Christina said, blankly blinking at Iyamoru. "How hard is it to eat a burrito?!"

"Christina, you are a Mexican, for you its easy." Tyler said with a smile receiving a heavy smack on his shoulder. "Ow, I'm just saying that for him it'd be hard, maybe he needs chopsticks and soy sauce!" Tyler received smacks on the arm from both Christina and Jenn that time, making his lips curl in a pout before looking down at his own burrito and taking a huge bite out of it.

Jenn continued to stare at Iyamoru, sightlessly lifting her own burrito to her mouth and taking small bites when, suddenly, Iyamoru shot his head down and engulfed the huge burrito into his mouth with one bite.

"You have problems" Jenn patted Iyamoru on the head and went back to her own burrito, her mouth inches away before having it smacked from her hand.

"Don't patronize me human." Iyamoru hissed as he recoiled his hand back to himself, twisting his wrist around and cracking his fingers so his nails faced Jenn directly, a low growl beginning in his throat.

"You don't want to go there Iyamoru, you don't even want to try." Jenn stuffed the rest of her food into her mouth and got up quickly, almost knocking her chair over. Iyamoru stood and followed, the growl in his throat moving up into a snarl, his sharp teeth barred.

"Do you know what's going on?" Christina asked as she quickly began cleaning up the table in order to follow her roommate and the demon.

"No idea, but whatever it is it's going to be gangster." Tyler smiled as he noticed his body turning back into the demon form Jenn had given him. He pointed at Christina who looked down towards her hands, watching her nails lengthen and small cheetah spots pop out like tiny sunspots. Christina quickly looked up at Tyler's eyes and grabbed his hand, both of them taking off towards the parking lot.

"You witch, what is the matter with you today?!" Iyamoru asked angrily. Christina heard his voice falter slightly towards the end. He was upset, legitimately upset.

"Don't you dare call me that, you moron!" Jenn screamed as the clouds around them began to darken.

"Dude, Christina, is it a bad thing when Jenn can influence this world to change?" Tyler asked wide eyed as he watched Jenn's hair and clothes fly away from her body, her eyes catching fire in rage.

"Jenn, what is going on?" Christina cried out as she ran to her roommate, reaching out her arms to catch the writer as she fell, almost as if she had fainted.

"What the hell is going on?" Iyamoru said, the anger and growl in his voice subsiding, the clear amber looking down at Christina cradling Jenn on the ground before everything in that world went black and all that could be heard was the rushing of wind.

IIIII

A/N – Hey guys, I know not many people are reading this but I want to thank those of you who are…it means a lot to me, especially when you review. So, I think I have a plot line now and it may consist of Jenn not being a part of the story for a while. It is kind of weird considering this story is in the mind of the author, namely me, which is also weird for me since I don't really like AU or do AU…which makes me even more appreciative to those of you who are reading thing. I'm not sure what is gonna happen, but I think it'll work itself out in the end. It's also about this time that more connections to Sealed In Flame will be made. You won't have to read that story to get this story, but it'll help I guess. I'm also thinking of another story dealing with Kaede or Hitomiko…not sure. Well, thanks again all!


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell is going on?!" A voice screamed shrilly as Jenn's eyes fluttered open, the sun made the writer jar uncomfortably as a small, careful hand helped her sit up. As the world came into focus she realized that she was still in the real world, in her world. The illuminated Chipotle sign on the building was next to her and, in front of her, a mirage of people stood.

"Whitney?!" Jenn squeaked out as she swallowed, only dryness going down as she looked franticly from side to side, "Where's Christina and Tyler? Where's?..." *Iyamoru* The last thing she remembered was getting unbelievably angry at that stupid dog demon and storming out of the restaurant, then seeing a flash of light emanating from her body and everything going black.

"I don't know. I took the shuttle here so that I could get a burrito, and I found you." Whitney's thin frame wrapped itself around Jenn and helped to pull the writer to her feet. "Christina's keys were lying right next to you and her car is here as well. You need to tell me what the hell is going on here."

Whitney helped Jenn get into Christina's car and ran around to the driver's side, shoving the keys into the ignition and starting the car. Jenn's head lolled to the side, looking at Whitney and explaining pretty much everything that had happened or that she thought had happened over the past few days.

"Do that Joshua guy was really Iyamoru made up to look like a Californian hottie?" Whitney asked, her voice much calmer than it had been before. Jenn had expected all of this to come to a bit more of a shock than the writer being found passed out in the middle of a parking lot; however, it was kind of nice that it didn't seem that way. They passed the rest of the short car ride in silence, Jenn's head beginning to hurt worse and worse.

"Hey, Whit? Do you think you have some migraine medicine that I can have, my head hurts like a train just ran through it." The writer opened her mouth to see if cracking her jaw would help when suddenly her vision began to give out on her again, "Uh…on second thought, I just need to go lay down."

Whitney helped Jenn to her room and helped her to lay on the bed. In only what took a few seconds Jenn had fallen asleep, her body seeming to sleep soundlessly. Whitney smiled and decided to go back upstairs, thinking that Jenn would be alright without her for a few hours. The problem was that though Jenn might have physically seemed peaceful, her subconscious had other plans.

IIIII Meanwhile IIIII

"Where could she have gone to? Do you think that she is all alone in her own horrible mind? What if we can't find her? What if she dies? What if she is lost forever and I disappear and you two can never get out!?" Iyamoru was pacing and yelling all of the thoughts that kept occurring in his mind. Tyler watched him pace, but through the corner of his eyes he could see that Christina was worried. When Jenn had fainted, before everything went black, it was Christina who ran to her and softened the blow, making sure the writers head didn't hit the ground. Even though Iyamoru was worried now, he was still boisterously yelling at Jenn as she had fainted so his concern was unfounded and not very convincing. Then all three of them were gone and back, so he theorized, in Jenn's mind, though this time in Jenn's conscious mind. Everything was black around them. Interesting, Tyler thought, the conscious and subconscious are masses that are spoken of as tangible by humans, yet neither science nor math can figure out an exact location, just areas. We can know what it does and how it communicates, but creating a specific formula for why things translate that way do not make sense mathematically. The subconscious was an insane plane of intelligence and leads to a lot of different and crazy ideas and dreams, but the conscious was there every day…equally intelligible but better understood. The conscious required being awake for the mind to communicate with surroundings. And they were there.

"We're in Jenn's mind right, so his yelling isn't going to do anything to help." Christina sighed, her fingers making circles in the blackness that they were floating in.

"Yeah, this would be totally gangster if there was a way out."

"And if dog breath over there would shut-up with his stupid concerns." Christina made her comment to Tyler just loud enough to hear, and Tyler watched Iyamoru swing around, baring his teeth. His innate instinct was to get up and get in between the dog demon and his girlfriend, but he knew that Christina could (and would) handle this herself.

"What did you say? Aren't you concerned; she is your roommate after all. Or do you just not really care all that much about her." Iyamoru spat back, pulling his claws to his face and checking his nails, his fingers cracking audibly.

"Do you want to say that to my face?" Christina jumped up off of the ground and walked up to Iyamoru until they were just inches away from one another. They then proceeded to fight.

Tyler watched as Christina made a swipe at Iyamoru with her claws, jumping back far enough when Iyamoru pulled out at dagger. The cheetah woman pulled out her crescent blades, linking them to her fingers and dogged the dagger as it flew towards her. Tyler knew that Christina really didn't like close fights, that she would rather kill or see someone be killed from far away, not close up. Anytime they watched movies where someone was strangled, she would always talk about how being that personal while killing someone wouldn't work for her. This time she was pissed, and this time she was going after Iyamoru with everything she had.

"Damn, human." Iyamoru growled as Christina's blade connected with his arm, ripping the entire thing off.

"Serves you right. I've watched _Inuyasha_, you'll grow it back when you become a man." Christina stalked off back to where Tyler was sitting and sat down next to him. He gave her a high five.

"Totally gangster moves. I approve." She smiled at his words and he took her hand.

"Iyamoru, how dare you turn your back on me when I am fighting with you. Weakling." A deep voice sounded from in front of them as another man stepped forward. The scene shifted to a deep forest, trees encircling them. Christina pulled Tyler closer to herself and both of them leapt onto the top of a tree, in perfect view of the two men.

"Christina, I think Jenn must have just fallen asleep; I think she is dreaming." Tyler noted as everything around them began to take shape. Her conscious must have seemed black to them because she wasn't asleep enough to dream, but once her subconscious kicked in they were back where they had started.

"I know who that is; it is Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father." Christina said.

"But how could he know Iyamoru? I thought you said Iyamoru wasn't part of the anime or manga series?" Tyler was beginning to piece things together, but he was still slightly unsure because he never watched shows and fantasized about them the way girls did.

"Well, this sometimes happens when she creates a new character. I mean, It has never happened like this, but I've always been able to see her characters when she describes them. Look!" Christina called his attention back to the two men: Iyamoru was following the other one.

"I get it," All of a sudden in dawned on Tyler," We aren't a part of it anymore. Jenn is dreaming all of this, she is writing the story for Iyamoru. The sooner she completes it the sooner we get out of here.

"This could take her forever; it takes her forever to write anything unless it is a paper for a class."

"But she always has _everything_ in her mind beforehand. All we need to do is make sure that nothing interferes with the dream, that nothing interrupts the creative processes going on, and we will be free."

"Tyler, guess what?"

"What?"

Christina pulled him into a hug and kissed him softly, "You are so totally gangster."

The two of them smiled, laughed, and then began to leap on the trees overhead. They were going to make sure that nothing interrupted this dream.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why are you two following me and why the hell is it black again? Where did everything go?" Iyamoru turned around and growled at the two cheetah human-demons in the trees. Tyler and Christina jumped down from the trees, both of their mouths straight and emotionless, their arms crossed in front of themselves. Iyamoru rolled his eyes and walked through them, heading even further into the blackness. His senses picked up the two human-demons behind him and he rolled his eyes as they talked.

"She must have woken up again. If she was dreaming we would have seen something else, but since it is all blackness she must not be doing much, right?" Christina questioned.

"Unless we are in a specialized section of her subconscious that only records and creates information specific to whatever Jenn's mind has in plan for Iyamoru." Tyler said as he scratched his stubbled chin. Iyamoru could hear Tyler's fingernails scratch against his skin, and he stretched his neck in irritation.

"Would you both just shut up!"

"Look, I know that you hate us, Iyamoru," Christina responded to Iyamoru's sudden outburst, "But we actually need to figure out a way to get out of Jenn's head. Finals are coming up next week and we have more important things to do than hang around with a fictional, fictional character!"

"Burn!" Tyler chuckled.

"How can that be a burn when I don't understand what the hell she said?" Iyamoru swiped his nails at Tyler who jumped back, his staff materializing in his hands.

"Bring it on. Bring it on, gangster!" Tyler grinned, knocking the staff against his hand as if it were a baseball bat.

""Midoriko, you sly wench. What are you doing in this territory!" Iyamoru suddenly yelled when out of the blackness came a beautiful young priestess. He was surprised, surprised that she knew her name, surprised that his heart fluttered a bit when he smelled her come out into the open, surprised that the impending fight with Tyler suddenly didn't matter anymore.

IIIII MEANWHILE IIII

"Wake up, Jenn. Wake up!" Jenn opened her eyes, only to be met by bright yellow ones.

"Iyamoru! What the hell are you doing outside of my brain!" Jenn sat up quickly in bed, falling backwards, only to be caught by a fast moving dog-demon, "Thanks."

"Look. I'm sorry I scared you, but right now you have to listen to me. I am talking to you at the same time that I am talking to Christina and Tyler. For some reason I am in both your present and in your subconscious."

"The bond is breaking." Jenn looked down at the desk. It was how it started, Iyamoru and her alone in the dorm room. He was both in her mind and in front of her eyes at the same time. Iyamoru sat down next to her and she knew that he was not only seeing her but was also engaging in dialogue with her two friends, "It has to end."

"It will as soon as you go back to sleep. I know what I have to do now." Iyamoru brushed Jenn's hair from her face and sighed, "Jenn."

"Yes, Iyamoru?" Jenn was a little bit unsure about what was going on. He was being way to tender for…well…himself.

"Look at how you are looking at me. I must be so freaking sexy!" Iyamoru laughed, getting a small grin from Jenn. Forming a fist he shrugged and smiled back. Knowing that this would be the last time that he would ever be this alive, and the last time he would get the chance to do something that mattered, Iyamoru smacked Jenn in the head, knocking her out and freeing her mind to wander and finish his story.

IIIII AND SO IIIII

""Midoriko, you sly wench. What are you doing in this territory!" Iyamoru suddenly yelled when out of the blackness came a beautiful young priestess. He was surprised, surprised that she knew her name, surprised that his heart fluttered a bit when he smelled her come out into the open, surprised that the impending fight with Tyler suddenly didn't matter anymore.

"Who is she?" Tyler screamed to Christina as the blackness drifted away, being replaced by a green mist surrounding the dog demon and the mysterious woman.

"It looks like Midoriko. She was the priestess who created the sacred jewel…but…"

Christina ran to Tyler as balls of burning flame began to crash down from the sky. Before them flashed pictures of Iyamoru, Midoriko, and other characters from _Inuyasha_ in blinding speed. Tyler gathered Christina in his arms, running toward the green light in front of them, dodging the fire.

"Tyler, what are you doing?" Christina screamed, moving her legs out of the way of burning coal.

"I'm getting us out of here!" Tyler yelled. They could feel that their powers were leaving them.

"Hey guys!" Iyamoru yelled at the two humans rushing towards them, "Good luck on finals without your weapons!"

The green light blasted out, engulfing both Christina and Tyler in warmth. Christina blinked rapidly, her hair getting pulled behind her ears.

"Do you hear that?" Tyler asked, his clothes whipping on his body because of the heavy gusts surrounding them as the green mist became brighter and brighter.

"It sounds like…snoring?" Christina questioned before everything went blindingly white.

"Christina, close your eyes!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Tyler yelled and both of them shut their eyes tightly, the sound of faint snoring getting louder and louder, their bodied being pulled in multiple directions as the clung to one another.

"Keep holding on to me, Christina. Don't let go!" Tyler yelled again, gripping Christina's arms so tightly that it felt as if her skin was going to be ripped off. It felt like they were being torn into pieces, both of them being pulled in separate directions, both of their fingers digging into one another for fear of being sucked apart and then torn into little pieces.

"Just in case we don't make it out of this alive, I want you to know that I love you." Tyler said, forcing his hand up to Christina's face and pulling her to him, kissing her on the lips. Neither of them opened their eyes, and Tyler could feel the tears coming down Christina's cheeks and rolling over her hands.

"Uh…you guys are kind of creeping me out…would you stop with the romance?" Christina and Tyler heard Jenn's voice say from behind them and both opened their eyes at the same time. They were lying on the floor together, both of them in extremely compromising positions, Christina underneath Tyler.

"We're back!" Christina kicked Tyler off and ran to her roommate, sitting down on the bed and wrapping her in a hug.

"Jenn," Tyler sat up on the floor and grinned, resting his elbow on his raised knee and his chin on his wrist.

"Yes, Tyler?"

"Despite how totally awesomely gangster that whole adventure was, can we never do that again?" Jenn nodded at her roommate's boyfriend before the entire room erupted into riotous laughter.

THE END

A/N – Yes I know it is the end, and I am glad that you all have paid attention and read my insanity. It turned out that this was the best place to end it, especially since I am not used to/good at doing AU stories. Either way, one more review for the road? Thanks to all of you and to my inspirations for the characters, I appreciate you letting me use you!


End file.
